


It won't be a monster that will kill you boy it will be yourself

by Kitten1321



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stubborn Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It won't be a monster that will kill you boy it will be yourself

Nico lay on his back in his cabin tears streaming steadily down his face as he thought of his sister there was a knock on the door he wiped the tears away and cleared his throat 

" Go away leave me alone" he said 

" Neeks it's me Will" said the voice on the other side of the door 

" Fine come in" said Nico quickly tidying the place and dragging a second cot from the corner along with a coffee table.

Will more than likely had food. Nico opened all the curtains in the small cabin now for one instead of two.

That thought nearly made the son of Hades cry all over again. Nico wasn't one to show emotions in front of others minus anxiety and anger many thought those where the only emotions the boy could show but Will knew better he had the seen the demigod laugh, smile and cry.

" Nico when was the last time you ate and slept I don't even think you have left your cabin since the battle" said Will 

" Neither would you if you had to hold your sister has she died sunshine" spat Nico before he tried to shadow travel but instead past out hitting his head from exhaustion


End file.
